


The Dragon's Grasp

by IllogicalReasoning



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: While Jisoo was in New York City for Fashion Week, she gets harassed by a group of unsavory men. A woman, however, does more than speak up for her.
Relationships: Colleen Wing/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 2





	The Dragon's Grasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNinnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Colleen Wing is a comic book character from Marvel and is portrayed on the former Netflix show 'Iron Fist'. BlackPink are a real group of women, and the name is owned by a company.
> 
> Don't take the timeline fluidity too seriously. It's fictional.
> 
> Bold words are Korean.

August 2018, New York City

Jisoo was with Rose for an event for 'Coach'. Their maknae, Lisa, is at a Michael Kors event. Jennie is back in Korea for her appearances on variety shows and her solo song, which has bene secretly announced to everyone. Once the song is made, YGE will announce it and then they will have the song chosen, produce and then shoot the music video.

It has been a stressful few months, due to 'Ddu-du-ddu-du' being a major Youtube hit, as well as being their lead off song for their latest mini-album. Unfortunately, none of the other songs were made comebacks in terms of music videos. It's funny how just a year ago BLackPink had two comebacks and videos to go with them.

Now, the three of them were in NYC for fashion week. Nothing wrong with going there, it's just that they wished they could have done more variety show appearances as a group or at least do another comeback.

Plus, they had to deal with the fact that BlackPink, along with other idol groups, were told to be on high alert for super powered people. YGE, along with other companies, were shamelessly trying to make deals with the nation of Wakanda after it's super futuristic society has been revealed to the world by its king.

Damn, Jisoo thought, it's the closest thing to Atlantis come to life.

Anyway, Rose and Jisoo just finished taking photos for the fashion magazines and were at a major fashion runway. It was held at one of Stark's old buildings.

Right now, Jisoo was just standing with Rose, who was translating for Jisoo. She was just glad that she could understand English, and more than relieve that someone like Rose is able to translate for her whenever Jisoo spoke. They were just talking about one day doing a photoshoot for Coach, but that is up to BlackPink's company.

After that was done, Jisoo and Rose went to take a seat at one of the tables.

 **"Thanks, Rosie,"** Jisoo said with a smile.

"No problem, unnie," Rose gladly stated, "It's just a shame that you didn't get to hear much from them about getting you for a photoshoot."

" **It's no big deal,"** Jisoo said, " **Besides, I'm best for the Korean marketing. No one's really going to pay attention to me outside of the region since I don't speak English much."**

"Jisoo," Rose lightly scolded, "Don't say that. You've been in plenty of ads for companies that have international presence. Adidas, Elle. Don't sell yourself short."  
  
Jisoo just lightly sighed, poking at her salad. Jisoo just felt tired, not least of which due to the long flight. Jisoo just was tired.

"You ok, unnie?" Rose asked in concern.

"I'm Jisoo, I'm ok," Jisoo tiredly replied.

Rose sighed. She and Lisa noticed that Jisoo had not looked like she slept well the past few days. Even Jennie noticed before the three left the country. She told the maknae line to keep an eye on Jisoo, as there have been nights where Jisoo just woke up in a fright and was saying something about not knowing who this person with a sword was, and who had a bright glow that nearly punched her.

Once, Jisoo was crying. It was not something anyone has know to happen with Jisoo. And worse, she kept crying, begging for the person to not hurt her and to take whatever from her.

Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all scared but they couldn't say anything to their bosses, let alone their managers. How can they help? 

One of their bodyguards approached Rose and Jisoo.

 **"We need to** **go to the hotel,"** he said, **"Lisa is heading back."**

" **Ok, let's head back,"** Rose said, **"Thanks, oppa."**

At that, Jisoo and Rose went with their management team and bodyguards to meet back with Lisa at their hotel. After getting through traffic, the two got to their hotel room and met with Lisa, who was sitting on the couch and on her phone, which was charging.

When the door opened, Lisa looked up and had a big smile.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Lisa greeted, "Wha' up?"  
  
"Hey, Lisa," Rose said with a small smile, "You already changed?"  
  
"Yep," Lisa said, "A lot of folks were chatting up with me at the Michael Kors event. You two?"  
  
 **"People talked to Rose,"** Jisoo said.

"What about you?" Lisa asked in confusion.

"Jisoo heard them," Rose interjected, "And I helped translate for her. The Coach people will call us about doing a photoshoot."  
  
"Just you two or all of us?" Lisa asked.

"We'll wait and see," Rose said, "Depending on what YGE does."  
  
"OH geez," Lisa groaned out as she sat back, "I had to say the same thing. Why doesn't YGE just have all of us do a photoshoot?"  
  
"Ask the execs," Rose sighed out, "But anyway, come on, unnie. Let's change."  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said.

The two changed and spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Lisa about the fashion shows. They also did a vLive and talked with fans. They then got ready for room service for dinner.

After eating, they all went back to check the night life, which luckily their management team allowed. When they got to a club, they didn't notice that there were a few pairs of eyes watching them, with less than honorable intentions.

The club was very active, but after a couple hours, they decided to leave. When they all headed out to check a well known restaurant, they were followed.

While Rose and Lisa were enjoying watching a world-renowned chef do his work on a Mexican food, Jisoo had to take a phone call. She let her manager know and she went out. Jisoo just walked out the building, and was near the door. She saw the call was from her sister, and she answered it.

Her turning her attention away was enough for things to happen.

"Hello?" Jisoo started, "Unnie?"  
  
"Jisoo-yah," her sister said, "How was Fashion Week?"

"It was-, AAMPH!"

"What?" Jisoo's sister asked.

What she didn't know was that Jisoo was suddenly grabbed from behind and the phone was dropped. Jisoo's sister kept asking for her but someone stepped on the phone and it cracked.

Jisoo was suddenly pushed in to an alleyway and she was shoved to the ground. While in a daze, she tried to get up. While it was going on, Jisoo was unable to let out sound of shock and she felt herself falling onto the hard ground. She tired to get up, but she got kicked in the stomach.

"A-AH!" Jisoo let out.

"Save it, bitch!" a rough male voice said, "You ain't going to have anyone hearing you."  
  
"So save us all the trouble," a gravelly voice continued, "And you can give us all your money."  
  
"Or maybe something else," another voice lecherously said. That got a couple of evil laughs.

Jisoo struggled trying to get up, and when she managed to pull herself up along the wall, she noticed that she was in an alleyway. And in front of her were four men. Two Caucasian, one blonde and the other bald, and two non-whites. They were all rather muscular.

Jisoo, in a fright, tried to find a way out.

"Like the man said," the one with blonde hair said, "You got nowhere to go."  
  
"Maybe you can get yourself out," the last man, with curly hair, said, "By maybe showing us what's underneath. Unless you got some nice cash on hand."  
  
The men were all wearing street clothes, and Jisoo was now becoming more and more concerned. She can only hope that the others know she was not back yet, but she also realized she was talking to her sister.

"Hey," the tall, bald man said, "Don't you hear us? Or are you deaf?"  
  
"Why not tell us, Jackie Chan?" the one with longer hair said.

"Oh, you trying to kung fu kick us?" the bald man said, "What can you do, babe?"  
  
Jisoo tried not to say anything, but she managed to say a 'Wh-what?'

"Would you look at that?" the curly hair man said again, "She can say English words."  
  
"Only one," the blonde said, "But she could say nothing while using her lisp to suck us off."

Jisoo tried to move away, but she was trapped, stuck between the four men and a trash can. She bumped into it, and she knew she was trapped. One of the men suddenly tried to caress her face, but Jisoo flinched at it.

"Oh, come on egg roll," the bald man said, "We're not gonna be _too_ rough."  
  
"Unless you want us to?" the long haired man said.

"How about we do it for ya?" the blonde said.

All of a sudden, the man who tried to touch Jisoo's face suddenly grabbed her. Jisoo could only instinctively try to push, punch or kick someone. She only got a her hair pulled and she was thrown into the wall. The back of her head it the wall, and all of a sudden she was disoriented.

Jisoo stumbled but all that did was make one of the men grab her. Suddenly, she was held by her arms and a hand covered her mouth. Jisoo was unable to process what happened. As her eyesight cleared up, she saw one of the men hold up a knife. JIsoo was frightened, but she couldn't try to show it.

"Now," the blonde man said while tauntingly waiving the knife, "Since we can get more than money off of you, why not see how well we can jack off while one of us has fun with you?"  
  
"I second that," the long haired man said.

"No problem with that," the curly hair said.

"Let me taste her," the bald man said, "I want to see how much I can get her screaming."  
  
"No one's gonna hear anyway," one of the men said.

"By all means," the knife holder said.

Jisoo, knowing what was going to happen, tried to get out of the tight grip she was in, but all that did was make it tighter. And Jisoo was trying to kick, and scream. But one of the men just slapped her.

"Stop thrashing, slut!" the bald man said, "Unless you want to walk out of here alive?"  
  
"We should have just taken her back to our place," the long haired said while restraining Jisoo, "We'd have a lot of fun with her."  
  
"Let's just hurry up now," the curly haired man said, "We don't have all day."  
  
Jisoo was now crying. Not only because she was being assaulted and going to possibly be raped, but that this is what happened to her during one of her sleepless nights. She cannot believe this was happening.

She can't believe that this was happening to her like in one of her nightmares. She didn't even try to listen to anyone as the bald man started unbuttoning Jisoo's pants.

"N-No!" Jisoo let out, "P-Please! Let go!" she vanity tried to keep the man from pulling her pants dow, all in vain.  
  
"How about that?" the blonde said, "She can speak English for real."

"Not like anyone can understand her once we're done with her," the bald man said.

"Can't wait to see," the bald man said as he pulled them down, "This will be a fun night."

"Really?" a feminine voice said, "I hate to see what a bad night is for you."  
  
That startled the men. They were looking around for the source of the voice. Only for the man restraining Jisoo to suddenly collapse. The other men were startled. Jisoo, not realizing she was freed, fell to the ground on her rear.

"What the-?" the knife wielder said.

Suddenly, the bald man was punched in the face. He was knocked sideways and was suddenly out could, only the sound of a painful groan being heard. The last two men were stunned.

"Wh-Who the," the curly hair man said, "What the fuck are you, bitch?!"  
  
Jisoo, albeit in shock, looked up to a see a person wearing some sort of athletic gym clothes. Jisoo could tell it was a woman, or at least a feminine figure, due to the person's build. There was a cap on top of the head. Jisoo could see, even in the night, that from the side the person has a full, heart-shaped face. The person seemed to have something on the back, like some sort of stick.

Jisoo was looking on in shock, not able to say a word.

"You guys really are scum," the woman said.

Jisoo could just tell it was a woman, because in her nightmares, there was a woman who seemingly saved her, only to have it end with her seeing a golden light.

"Who the hell are you?" the knife wielder said in anger, "You're gonna pay!"  
  
As that was going on, Rose and Lisa noticed that Jisoo was gone for longer than expected.

"Where's Jisoo unnie?" Lisa asked in concern.

"She only went out to get a phone call," one of the managers said, "Where did-?"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
The sudden shout startled everyone. Immediately, all the people were frightened. The chef called for everyone to calm down and he will call the police.

"What the hell?" Rose asked.

Lisa only looked on in fright, now worried for their unnie.

Just a moment ago, the tall man managed to get up, albeit with a struggle. He saw the person who presumably managed to knock him off balance. As that was going on, the woman was in a staredown with the two other men. Jisoo was just looking on in stunned silence.

The knife wielder saw that his accomplice was able to get up. He knew that the mystery woman was trapped. With a subtle nod, the tall man charged. Arms outstretched.

Before Jisoo could respond, not that it would have mattered since the tall man was about to reach the stranger, the mystery woman ducked suddenly did a split leg, and elbowed the man in his balls. The tall man let out a shout in pain while holding his crotch, and the mystery woman did a spinning kick to put herself in an upright position, but not before spinning enough to knock the man down again, face first into the floor with a kick to the back of his head.

The knife wielder was stunned as he stopped his charge. So was Jisoo. The next thing was when woman had landed on her feet, sideways, on the wall of one of the buildings. She then launched herself into a forward jump. She landed behind the knife wielder, and the man swung with the knife.

Only for the woman to dodge, as well as fighting off the curly haired man. What Jisoo didn't see was the knife wielder tried to stab the woman, only for a golden glow to appear and block the knife. It broke and the man who held it was in shock.

The woman managed to place a good hit on the man's face, and she then turned to the now weaponless blonde man. He was still in shock and looked at the woman. Next thing he knew, he got kicked into next week.

If you can call being hit by a standing kick across the face as such. He was laid out onto the ground, in pain and struggling to get up. Jisoo was watching it all in amazement.

Until she noticed one of the other men getting up and carrying a wooden crate.

"Watch-?" Jisoo shouted.

The bald man who was hit earlier charged for a sneak attack, only for the woman to deftly avoid by turning to her left, and then going into a spinning kick of some kind that hit him on the side of his head.

He let go of the crate, and fell to the ground in pain. The last man tried to charge at her, only for the woman to suddenly jump over him. He was confused, only to receive an open palm hit to the face, and then being flipped onto the ground onto his back. The woman then punched him to get him weak enough to be unable to move

Jisoo, though, saw the blonde man get up, and he then tried to grab the woman from behind.

Jisoo, without thinking, stood in the way of the woman, who's back was turned. The man raised a fist and punched Jisoo, hard.

The Korean woman was knocked to the ground. The mystery woman turned to see the last bit where JIsoo was hit to the ground. The blonde man, in shock, looked at the woman in disdain.

"This was your fault!" the man shouted, "Couldn't keep your-?"  
  
"You know," the woman said, "You could have gotten a woman if you had a bit of chivalry."  
  
"Fuck you!" the man shouted as he charged at her again.

This time, the woman didn't play. She dodged the punch at the last second, and as the punch missed her, she then grabbed the man by the back of his shirt.

The man was stunned, and in an instant, he was flipped over into the trash cans. The man was struggling to get up, only for the woman to suddenly appear in the blink of an eye. As he stood up, the woman did one last thing.

She swiftly kicked him in the nuts. In a short second, the man's eyes bulged, and he let out an

"AAAAAHHHH"

The man crumpled in pain, and on top of the other hits he got, this one hurt the worst. As the man was rolling around, the mystery woman went to Jisoo. The Korean woman was breathing when the woman checked on her, but she groaned in pain.

In an instant, the woman held up her right fist. It glowed a bright yellow hue. The woman quickly placed the light onto Jisoo's swollen left side. In a literal flash, the wound healed, and Jisoo's eyes fluttered.

She opened them fully, and as she had her vision cleared up, she noticed the golden light. And the Asian features of her savior. Jisoo gasped in shock, and sat up, moving back a bit. She saw the confused face of her savior.

 **"Who are you?"** Jisoo asked, **"What are you? What have you done to me?"**

The woman knew then and there that it will be hard to explain, so she tried.

 **"I'm the one who saved you,"** the woman replied in Korean, **"And healed your injury."**

Jisoo was stunned into silence. This woman spoke to her in Korean? How? And instantly, Jisoo put her hand to her left cheek. She expected a bruise, yet she didn't feel anything. She also felt like any kind of hits to the head she had earlier were not present. How was this possible?  
  
 **"Thanks to the Iron Fist,"** the woman continued, **"I was able to at least speak to you. But I got to go."**

Jisoo, knowing now that the woman meant no harm, was puzzled. Before she could ask, there were police sirens, and immediately, Jisoo knew there was going to be trouble for her.

 **"Don't worry** ," the woman said, **"I've been after these guys for a bit. And they're not going to get away with it. Bye!"**

Before Jisoo could ask, the woman suddenly had a running head start past Jisoo, and she jumped onto the walls. She seemingly ran up and got to the rooftop, only to disappear. As Jisoo looked on in confusion, a couple footsteps were heard.

"Ma'am?" a male voice said, "Ma'am, are you ok?"  
  
Jisoo was only looking up at the rooftop, remembering that her dreams ended with a golden glow. And the face of her savior.

The next morning, the four men were booked for not only attempted assault, but for being robbers. Jisoo, however, even after explaining what happened, didn't seem to get anyone to believe her. Except the police knew who she was talking about.

The 'golden glow', as Jisoo mentioned through Rose's help, was actually associated with a person, or persons, who have been taking out criminal gangs. And the presumed woman who said Jisoo had actually saved other people before her. The police have been trying to figure out who she is, due to the Sokovia Accords.

Jisoo, however, was checked in the hospital and let go. The police also let her go after she positively identified the men. There were other female victims, though none of them were thankfully assaulted beyond being robbed. Plus, someone showed video evidence somehow of Jisoo being grabbed by one of the men into the alleyway. The broken phone was found when a civilian noticed it.

Unfortunately for Jisoo, the news made headlines. Luckily, the three members of BlackPink were going to be leaving soon, and there was no need for anything as the men confessed to their crimes, not wanting to suffer anymore at the hand(s) of the golden light.

When the three BlackPink members returned to Korea, of course paparazzi were there. When they got to the dorm, Jennie ran up to them in concern.

"Jisoo unnie!" Jenne exclaimed as she hugged her, "Are you ok!? Are you hurt?! Did those men, did they-?"  
  
"I'm ok," Jisoo said as she was being suffocated by Jennie, "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?!" Jennie exclaimed as she pulled back. Jisoo's ear was rising due to Jennie's scream.

"You were almost raped!" Jennie shouted, "Oh my god! I should have been there with you three!"  
  
"It's our fault," Rose sadly said.

"No, mine," Lisa added, "I should've noticed something."  
  
 **"Yah, don't worry guys,"** Jisoo said, **"I'm safe now. We all are.** Ok?"

The three nodded and hugged Jisoo again.

"Let's just hope you can thank that person again," Jennie said, "She really saved you."  
  
"Yeah," Lisa added, "Sounds like a badass. And didn't need to use a sword."  
  
"Who needs it if you got a literal golden fist, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Jisoo said, as she was again thinking of her savior. What did all of those dreams mean? And why this particular woman?

As that was going on, Jisoo's savior was in an office, reading over files. A newspaper was tossed in front of her. The woman didn't look at what was thrown on the desk. Otherwise she'd see the headline 'Golden Light Saves K-Pop Star'.

"What's the occasion?" the woman asked.

The other woman, an African-American with an afro and a cybernetic arm, snorted.

"You would think they had a better headline for you," the woman said.

"It's not the point, Misty," the woman said, "Besides, we did our job to get those guys off the streets. They'll not bother anyone again, and not assault someone like Jisoo."  
  
"Jisoo?" Misty said with a teasing tone.

"Tha's her name, right?" the woman asked.

"Not even a minute ago," Misty continued, "You didn't say her name. Hell, you said having headlines isn't the point."

The woman sighed. "What's your point?" she asked.

"Girl," Misty said as she took a seat next to her, "You've got it bad for her. And it's only been a few days, yet you're always checking her out online and I could see heart eyes."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman said, "And I have no intention of having 'heart eyes' for her. Neither of us have time, anyway."  
  
"Just saying," Misty said, "You might want to get her in your arms."  
  
"Whatever," the woman said, "I got to go train."  
  
"Sure, Colleen Wing," Misty said as her coworker stood up and walked away, "Sure you do."  
  
As the woman, Colleen, walked out, she passed a sign that said 'Daughters of the Dragon'. Not the last time that name would be brought up.


End file.
